crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Manganji Dreams
The Manganji Dreams (also known as the Manganji Dream Team in the English dub) is a Crush Gear team from Japan which is considered as Takeshi's elite gear fighting team as well as the bitter rivals of the Tobita Club. Its members consist of Takeshi Manganji, Dan Midou, Rai Shinomiya and Rin Shinomiya. Details The Manganji Dreams is one of the division teams of the Manganji Club that is specially formed for competing in international tournaments. The team members receive special training from the Manganji Laboratory. With the exception of Takeshi, each of Manganji Dreams members has gifted abilities that give them advantage in battles, namely telepathy among the Shinomiya twins and Dan’s analytic skills. They also share several aspects of their outfits, such as red trenchcoats and glasses. The designs of their Gears are based on Takeshi's first Crush Gear, Gougetsu. The Manganji Dreams is first mentioned in episode 14 of Crush Gear Turbo as a participating team in the Hokkaido Cup, which Takeshi being its notable member and Kyousuke temporarily joins the team. Later in the Asia Cup arc, the Manganji Dreams makes its first appearance as a whole team. During its involvement in the said tournament, the team is placed in Group A and eventually encounters the Masala Kids team during the semifinals. The Manganji Dreams advances to the finals where it pits against the Tobita Club and finally becomes the Asia Cup champion. In the early stages of the World Cup, Takeshi Manganji and Dan Midou and the Shinomiya twins win their first victories in team battles. After the Tobita Club's victory against the Si Xing Hu Tuan, Takeshi, Gomano, Momita and the rest of the Manganji Dreams found Kouya stranded in the airport after missing his flight. Takeshi brings Kouya with his team to fly to San Francisco where the next stage will take place. Dan later faces Carlos where his gear gets destroyed by Shining Sword Breaker. During the World Cup finals Takeshi destroys Francis Ledger's gear Great Wallaby with King of the Dragon Fighters. Later that day, Rin Shinomiya faces Kuroudo Marume resulted in a loss. Takeshi later is pitted against Kuroudo Marume but Takeshi wins by default after Kyousuke and Jirou arrived 1 minute late getting Shooting Phantom fixed. In the final match, Takeshi and Kouya finally await their long awaited battle. Takeshi wins the first round but unable to accept victory from the trauma of Yuhya's death. Second round Kouya defeats Takeshi due to him suffering from the trauma again which caused him hold back after using King of the Dragon Fighters' follow up attack (hitting Garuda Phoenix with 2 out of 3 Gaiki clones) giving Kouya the advantage in throwing Gaiki out of the ring. At the end of the round Gomano and Momita requested them to return to the Tobita Club once the match ends. Most likely the Manganji Club will disband after the end of the World Cup. In the final round of the match, Takeshi and Kouya unleash the full power of their special attacks after recognising each other as true rivals inspired by Yuhya's words. King of the Dragon Fighters and Shining Sword Breaker take forms as a 5 Headed Dragon (Gaiki) and a Phoenix Armoured Warrior armed with a shield and a long sword (Garuda Phoenix). An ensuing battle begins and Kouya wins becoming the World Champion. It's unknown of the fate of the Manganji Dreams and the rest of the Manganji Club whether it had disbanded or not. Trivia * As the name implies, all of the team members pay homage to their team leader, Takeshi in terms of appearance and Gears. *The team name is once misspelled as "Manganji Drreams" with two R's in episode 62. *It is unknown of Rai if he was either defeated or forfeited during the World Cup while Rin was defeated by Kuroudo Marume where as Dan was defeated by U-YA who destroyed the former's Gear, Gougetsu Reishiki in the process. Category:Teams